Aircraft control systems often include multiple different types of controllers. Generally, each type of controller is specifically configured to communicate with and thus control a specific type of aircraft assembly. For example, a primary brake assembly is generally controlled by a primary brake controller while. If the primary system fails, a secondary system can take control via a secondary brake controller that controls a secondary brake assembly. Accordingly, multiple types of controllers are generally utilized with respective multiple types of assemblies, thereby compelling an aircraft operator or manufacturer to provide multiple, unique controllers.